Under the Night Sky
by turtleduckss
Summary: One-shot Taang. Fluff. Takes place during Book 3: Fire before The Day of Black Sun. R&R please!


**Under the Night Sky**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or the characters.

**A/N**: Another one-shot Taang. Takes place during Book 3: Fire before The Day of Black Sun. I got this idea looking at Taang artwork. Hope everyone likes it and would love reviews.

Toph laid in the soft grass her eyes were toward the sky as she was on her back, but she didn't see the beauty ahead of her. She didn't even know it existed. A smirk formed on her lips as she felt the feather-light footsteps of Aang. "What are you doing, _Twinkletoes_?" Toph questioned staying where she was not bothering to move. Toph could feel Aang's heartbeat race just a bit. Toph sat up propping herself up on her elbows turning her head over in his general direction. Toph's expression held a bit of a curiosity. "Well?" Toph demanded sitting herself up to sit up straight.

"I was … uh wanting to check up on you?" Aang offered.

Toph raised an eyebrow. "I can take care of myself, you know. Toph quickly stood up facing Aang crossing her arms with a smirk. "But you _should_ know that!" Toph didn't pay attention to his speeding heartbeat. Why would he lie about checking up on her? What other reason would there be. "Alright, Twinkle Toes, spit it out. What is the real reason you are here?" Toph demanded keeping her arms crossed.

Aang fidgeted slightly at Toph's demand. "Well … truthfully I am not sure why. I just wanted to see you, Toph."

Toph looked at Aang a bit funny. She could tell he was telling the truth but it confused the earthbender. She uncrossed her arms. "Well, I guess you can join me if you like. You become stranger every day, Twinkle Toes, I hope you know that." Toph sat back on the ground not being all to graceful about it laying back down allowing her sightless eyes to look up at the sky once again.

Aang lightly came toward Toph looking up at the sky. He decided to sit beside her. "Toph, do you know anything about the constellations?" Aang wasn't sure if that was a stupid question or not as he waited to wonder if he would get yelled at or get a serious answer.

Toph snorted at Aang's question before sitting up once more having felt him sit beside her. She faced him again. "Oh yeah … I know all about them. They are just _so_ beautiful!" Toph said sarcastically.

"Yeah … right." Aang said a bit sheepish. "You know, I can maybe show you some of the constellations. At least give you an idea of the shape of some of them. If you want."

Toph looked at Aang as if he was crazy before shrugging her shoulders. "If you want. Not sure how you will accomplish that." 

Aang took a deep breath before moving to site behind Toph gently taking her arm and wrapping his own hand around hers and pointing up to the sky. As Aang did this Toph's face flushed and her own heart began to race. Toph didn't understand why her body decided to react in such a way with Aang's closeness. She closed her eyes as she felt Aang's hand slide down her arm to her hand. She gulped slightly as she felt his soft breathing at her ear. "Well … this constellation." Aang started to speak pointing while holding Toph's hand to the stars that formed one of the constellations. "Is called the platypus bear."

Toph's cheeks flushed more deeply feeling his breath as he spoke she shook her head softly trying to shake the feeling of her body. Toph listen and focused on the shape he was making as he pointed at the stars. Trying to understand the shape he was making. But with Aang being so close to him focusing on what he was telling her was making it rather difficult. "Aang …" She interrupted him as he told her about another constellation. She turned her head to where she would be looking at him expect she was blind and couldn't really 'see' him as a normal person would.

Aang's own face began to flush deeply as Toph turned her head toward him. He noticed just how close he had become to her his softly breathing touching her skin as her own touched his face. Aang suddenly felt a bit uncertain if he leaned forward just a tiny bit he could kiss her. Aang had started to feel something for the blind earthbender. The feeling had grown a little bit day by day. Toph wasn't sure how Toph felt about him but it could see the rosy color on her cheeks in the dim moonlight. Aang moved slowly allowing a light kiss to touch her soft lips.

Toph's heart raced as she felt Aang's light kiss on her lips. Though it wasn't to say she didn't like it. In fact, she actually kind of liked it. Toph liked Aang kissing her? This almost made her want to snort. But it was true. She held on to the kiss for a few seconds longer before feeling Aang's breath on her lips as he spoke to her. "Toph … I really like you."

Toph could only smile at this instead of saying some smart reply she replied honestly. "You know, Twinkle Toes, I just _might_ like you too."


End file.
